Halloween:New Dawn
by MarcusRomeroFanHorror
Summary: In their last year at Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega and her friends throw a party after hours, but what happens when a certain serial killer crashes the night of fun. (I own the New Dawn series, not Halloween or Victorious, all rights to the respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween: L.A. – Prologue

_"__50 years ago, my father Dr. Sam Loomis, met a boy, with a pale face, dark brown eyes…demon's eyes, the young boy had no emotion, nothing left, my father tried to get through to the 6 year old, he just stared, a blank expressionless stare, not even a blink, he just stared at the wall, looking like he saw beyond, my father knew he was evil, he saw what others did not. Then 15 years later he escaped Smith's Grove Sanitarium, a hospital for the mentally insane, he rode to Haddonfield, Illinois and tried to kill his estranged sister, Laurie Strode. That 6 year old boy grew into a monster, as that Halloween of 1978, my father shot him, six times in the head and chest, he got up and walked away, and then he tried to kill his sister in the Haddonfield Central Hospital, but my father and Laurie Strode killed him…or so they thought, my father faked Ms. Strode' death, in an attempt to keep Michael from finding her, my father passed away in 1997 and he left me a recording, saying that Michael Myers, is alive and he is evil…PURE EVIL. In 1998, Michael Myers came back and killed Laurie Strode and her son, John. After that, the Myers house burned down in 2002, then the local police found in the rubble, a list of Laurie Strode' dopple gangers, the first girl's name was Jordan Sands, she was killed in 2008, then in 2009, another girl named Shelby Marx was killed in a gruesome fashion along with her friends Nevel Papperman, Nora Derschal, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Puckett at a remote cabin in Seattle, Washington. Then in 2011, he killed Lola Martinez, her friends Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Quinn Pensky, Logan Reese, Dana Cruz, Michael Barrett, and Stacey Dillsen. Now there is only one girl left, her name is Tori Vega and she lives in Los Angeles, California. It is now up to me, Sam Loomis Jr. to find and protect her, at all costs, even if it means my life, I will not let another one die, this is Sam Loomis Jr. on October 29, 2013. _

Chapter 1: The Shape Cometh

Tori Vega woke up in her bed, but this time it was different, she woke up in Hollywood Arts in Sikowitz' classroom, it was nighttime, and no one was around as she got off her bed, the teen looked around, and then she called out "Hello…Hello Sikowitz… Jade... Cat… Andre… Beck… Robbie… Trina… Sinjin" the brunette called out to everybody she thought was behind this prank, "LOOK GUYS THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY OKAY" she yelled as she opened the backdoor of the classroom to see a dark hallway. Tori immediately walked to the main entrance and opened the door… nothing, just darkness and silence, she looked around to see a tall man wearing a white mask and coveralls. Tori asked the man in a fearful voice "Who…are…you?" the man tilted his head to the left then to the right, just then he pulled out a big, big kitchen knife, "Look my dad is a cop… and if you hurt me you will be sorry" she said nervously. He walked toward her raising his knife going in to stab her, the teenager ran for the door, and tried to open it, but it was jammed tight. Tori turned to see the frightening shape behind her as he bought his knife down toward her…

Tori screamed bloody murder in her bed, her sister Trina ran in, "Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori, TORI, it's alright wake up, Tori WAKE UP" Trina Vega shook her sister, and Tori woke up, breathing heavily and she was glistening with sweat, "Tori, it was a dream, just a nightmare" the older more curvaceous sister said.

A few minutes later Tori was fully awake, and alert, "Where is mom and dad?" she asked Trina in the kitchen, "Mom went to San Diego for the convention today, Dad won't be back till tomorrow morning" Trina said. "So were alone for the weekend" Tori said with a smirk and a very mischievous look on her face, "Yeah that party is still on for tonight at Hollywood Arts tonight after it closes. Remember to text Sinjin, to bring snacks for the party".

A handsome middle-aged man with black hair, a beige trench coat, and a blue suit walks into the Los Angeles Police Department to find Detective David Vega.

"Look, Mr. Vega, Michael Myers is here, to kill your daughter and anyone else that gets in his way" the doctor said, Mr. Vega looked at him with anger in his eyes, "Why is that son of a bitch after my daughter, Loomis" the detective said loudly, "I already explained it to you Mr. Vega, she resembles Laurie Strode, look at this" Dr. Loomis said as he pulled out a photo of Laurie, Mr. Vega' eyes grew to the size of saucers and bugged out of his head. Dr. Loomis continued "That is a picture of Laurie Strode, in 1978 he then killed her twenty years later, and her son, John Tate" Mr. Vega stared at the photo "Okay that babysitter killer, is still alive and he killed those people in Malibu two and a half years ago, so how do we stop him Loomis?" Mr. Vega asked reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Part 2

Tori, Trina and Cat were sitting in the outdoor cafeteria of their school; soon they were joined by Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie and then a few minutes later Sinjin joined them, "This party is going to be awesome" Cat said happily, "Sinjin, you're in charge of refreshments, Robbie you're in charge of decorations, and guys I'm in charge of bringing the music" Beck said reluctantly, "Hey guys, Marcus the janitor leaves about 7 p.m. tonight, I know he leaves the back entrance open on Thursdays and Fridays, and make sure your cars are parked out of sight of police" Trina said, "Yeah guys you know this is our last year at Hollywood Arts and we should just get turned up, my cousin has a hookup in Compton, so we gonna get high, high yeah boy" Andre said, "So Sinjin, you sure your hookup has the alcohol, and wine coolers and shit like that" Jade asked the lanky coifed haired teenager. Sinjin nodded with a smile on his face saying "Oh, yeah everything is in order, my hookup is going to call me at 6 or 6:30, I'll swing by the mini mart and pick up the stuff, then party".

Sinjin' attention was caught in the parking lot entrance, a tall man with a black mechanic jumpsuit, and long dark hair that covered his face, he tilted his head to the left, Sinjin arched an eyebrow, the gang had all caught suit and looked in the direction in which the thin teenager was staring… they saw nothing but the entrance, "Sinjin what were you looking at?" Robbie asked curiously, "Uh nothing I thought I saw a guy who looked a lot like Michael Myers" Sinjin said nonchalantly "Wait, whoa the serial killer?" Jade asked "Who is Michael Myers?" Tori questioned "THE most dangerous killer in all of America" Trina said matter of fact-ly.

_"__Mass Murderer Michael Myers kills Teens in Malibu" _read the headline on Robbie's iPad, Tori looked at the pictures of the teenagers who were killed, one of the pictures stood out to her, that picture… Lola Martinez. 'That girl looks kind a like me' Tori thought to herself, the teenagers talked and laughed and joked for the remainder of the day until 3:25 p.m. as Hollywood Arts closed.

Tori was riding in Jade's car talking about girl stuff, "So how are you and Beck doing?" Tori got to the point, "Well…" Jade played a little coy "…me and Beck are gonna do a little something naughty" Jade said with a giggle. "Whoa, wait you and Beck are going to have…SEX" Tori asked with a slight smile "Yeah, pretty much" Jade said with a flirtatious smile. The girls did not notice the car behind them was following them. It was a man with long dingy brown hair covering his face. Suddenly Tori' eyes bugged out of her head, "Oh, shit MY DAD" as the teen looked forward, "Okay, Jade don't say anything, alright about the party or the alcohol or –" Tori was cut off by Jade "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Tori". Jade pulled up to Tori' dad's car, "Hey dad" "Hi, Mr. Vega" Tori and Jade said " Listen girls, be careful tonight there is a very dangerous killer on the loose, his name is Michael Myers" Jade had a look of terror across her face for a couple of seconds, as Tori looked with an arched brow. "Listen, Tori I want you to carry this at all times tonight" Detective Vega handed her a .22 caliber snub nosed revolver, Tori took it and put it in her bag, as Tori and her dad talked, a late model Subaru drove past them with the man taking a brief look at the girls as he drove past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mr. Vega and Dr. Loomis rode to a Party City in a mall off Hollywood Boulevard. The pair pulled up to a very chaotic scene, two officers were keeping everyone back as the coroner and crime scene investigators looked over the site.

"Officer Zacapa, Goomer what's the status?" Mr. Vega asked commandingly, "Captain, it looks like a triple homicide, two adults, and one teenager, the Ferguson kid" Goomer answered, "Officer Zacapa, any surveillance video on the suspect" Mr. Vega questioned "Yes, ser the crime scene investegetors are going over video as ve speak" Mr. Vega walked in as the coroners picked up a body bag and carried it on a stretcher, he looked at the scene and conveyed it, looking at the blood spatters on the checkout counter. Tori's father walked out and toward Dr. Loomis, "Loomis, look at this" Mr. Vega had taken a picture on his iPhone, the picture had the words _Samhain _written in blood on the wall behind the counter.

"Samhain, All Hallows Eve, the Fall Solstice. I remember learning in school, in Irish folklore Fin Vara is the ruler of the underworld and on this day, him and the evil spirits would come up out of the ground to pull souls with them to hell, that's western European legends, Mr. Vega, it's seems like Michael Myers is trying to tell us something" Dr. Loomis said. "What do think it is?" Mr. Vega asked "I really don't know Mr. Vega, I really don't know". As the two got into Mr. Vega's SUV they did not notice that Michael Myers was watching them from the shadows across the street.

[…]

Tori was in her house, talking to Andre on her iPhone 5, she failed to see that Michael Myers was glaring at her from the bushes of her backyard, his white mask scantily visible in the setting sun. Tori asked "Look, Andre you got the Buddha?" Andre answered "I'm getting it right now my cousin and I are in Compton as we speak right now". "Remember Andre, no later than 7 o' clock okay, its 5:47 right now, and I know Marcus the janitor is gonna be done by 6:30. So be there, okay" Tori hung up, as she did the brunette faced the patio door, she thought she saw a face tilting from left to right, when suddenly her iPhone rang, she answered it "Hell…Hello?" as the teen turned to see nothing in her yard. "Yeah, Tori I got the alcohol and the refreshments, I'll meet you at Hollywood Arts at 7 in the west side of the parking lot" Sinjin said "Yeah, Yeah okay thanks, Sinjin see you then". Tori heard someone at the door; the brunette walked to the door slowly, and opened it… Trina looked up, "Trina, oh it's just you" Tori let out an invisible sigh of relief. Michael Myers stood at the front of the house behind a tree as the teen closed the door.

Marcus the janitor was cleaning Sikowitz classroom, he turned to empty the recycling when he thought he heard something behind him, the tall but chubby janitor looked behind him to see nothing, 'Damn I hate Halloween' he thought to himself. After a few minutes, the twentysomething felt a presence behind him, he turned… Helen Du Bois stood there, "Helen, please don't do that again my sister" Marcus said, angrily "Sorry about that, Marcus listen make sure you leave the doors open because the camera crew has to set up the new camera system" Helen said, as the two talked, Michael Myers was standing outside the classroom at one of the windows. As Helen left, Marcus finished his work and walked out. As he did he thought he noticed someone standing in one of the windows. 'Stupid fucking kids' he said silently to himself.


End file.
